New Love Chapter 4
by CJWriter10
Summary: This is the sequel to New Love Chapter 3. Things begin to get more intense as Stefan realizes he has to help his boyfriend. The plot also gets even more darker. Bonnie and Damon also make a small appearance in this chapter.


New Love Chapter 4

By CJWriter10

Several hours later I ran into my house and screamed out to Damon. "Damon! Damon!"

"I'm in the kitchen," said Damon.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Damon cooking a meal. "Are you expecting company?"

He cleared his throat before responding. "As a matter of fact I am. Bonnie's coming over."

"Since when?" I asked.

"Bonnie and I were always friends," said Damon.

"Whatever," I chuckled.

Damon noticed a frown forming on my face. "What's wrong? Did you not make Chris come?"

I shook my head. "I wish."

Now Damon began to look serious. "Just tell me."

I cleared my throat before responding. "I have proof Chris is being abused."

"What are you talking about Stefan?" asked my brother.

"He has a burn mark on his arm."

"He's a vampire. He should have healed," retorted Damon.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Some wounds take longer to heal."

"True. It could be something magical that won't heal, or at the very least takes longer to heal," suggested Damon.

"It's awful."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Damon.

"I have no clue."

"You have to do something," urged Damon.

I shot him a confused look. "I'm surprised that you of all people would say that."

A smile formed on his face. "I guess Bonnie brings out the best in me."

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed.

It really was nice that Damon was letting his guard down. Besides, anyone could see the palpable tension between them.

Damon looked a little depressed. "You have to do something Stefan."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know."

"His life must be a living hell," said Damon.

"I can imagine."

"Did he actually tell you that he was being abused?" asked Damon.

"Yeah, but can you imagine if I had never found out?"

At the instant the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

"Good, because no offense Stefan but I have to finish cooking," said Damon as he turned his attention back to the stove.

I walked to the front door and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you Stefan," said Chris as he then pulled me in for a kiss and my tongue soon massaged his tongue.

A minute later we both pulled back.

"Do you want to take this somewhere more private?" I asked.

He nodded in agreement.

We raced to my bedroom and I quickly locked the door behind us.

We then moved over to my bed as we soon became engrossed in a passionate lip lock, as I couldn't help but get slightly hard down under.

I lifted his shirt off him and saw the various scars and burns all over his chest and arms. I could only imagine what it must have been like for him to endure so much abuse.

He then lifted my black leather jacket off me and then my tee-shirt. Chris then started kissing my neck. I then reached down and pulled off his black sweats, which revealed his black boxers. His cheeks then turned a slightly shade of scarlet. Chris nodded at me and then I pulled off his boxers. He cheeks were still slightly red. Chris then unzipped my pants and quickly pulled them off me. He then pulled off my navy blue boxers. We were both exposed now. Chris then ended up lying on his stomach and slightly elevated himself. I then got on top of him and penetrated him with all my hardness. The bed couldn't help but squeak a little as I moved up and down his rear side.

"Oh yeah!" screamed Chris.

I held myself in place for a moment as I was still hard inside him. I almost couldn't help but be a little wet down under. Sweat then trickled down my face as Chris remained silent.

I then continued to penetrate him harder and harder as I glided up and down his rear side.

A few minutes later we were both lying on our backs with the comforter pulled over us covering us both from our chest down.

A little while later I could hear Damon and Bonnie talking in the dining room as they enjoyed their dinner.

"Something wrong Damon?" asked Bonnie.

He was silent for another minute as he gathered his words. "There's something I need to tell you Bonnie."

She shot him a sympathetic look. "Tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's Stefan's boyfriend. He's in real trouble," said Damon.

Bonnie gave a confused look. "Wait, since when does Stefan have a boyfriend?"

"That's not the point," said Damon.

"Oh, right sorry," replied Bonnie.

Back in the bedroom I gazed into Chris' eyes. I assumed that although he had super hearing since he was now a vampire he was too embarrassed to comment about the fact that Damon was telling Bonnie everything about his situation.

I really hated how he was in so much pain. I guess that was just who I was though. I would always offer help to people if they were really suffering because I was an overly compassionate person.

I leaned in to give him a quick kiss and then pulled back.

"I just want you to know that I know things must seem bleak now, but I really am going to help you Chris," I said.

Tears started to trickle down his face. "Why are you telling me this?"

I thought about it for a quick second. "I guess I just want you to realize that you don't have to suffer in silence and that I'm always here for you."


End file.
